Nowadays
by DrAllisonHouse
Summary: Cameron has a ritual she doesn't like to break. Every Friday night she goes to the same bar to get over House by way of alcohol. Will it work? Please don't let this horrible summary deter you.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**AN: **So, this is my 2nd fanfiction ever written and 2nd Hameron fanfic but it is my first ever posting. I know Hameron is basically dead but I want to put this out there because I can God damn it. I don't own anybody or anything in this story. Mad props to David Shore and the other writers though. Writing's hard. Enjoy the show.

As she stared at the seat opposite of her, she pondered her love life or

lack thereof. She did this every Friday night, in the same seat, with the same

drink of the night, at the same place. She didn't have a social life; she didn't

want one without him.

She was sitting in her booth with her right elbow propped up on the table and

her hand completely blocking out everything in the dim bar, except for the seat

in front of her, from her sight. Although this cut her off from most of the bar

activities, this didn't stave off potential suitors. She wondered how many would

sit in his seat tonight. She thought of it as his because she hated the idea of

another man in it. Never mind the fact he had never touched it. She had an odd

quirk of never sitting to a side of the middle of the booth but a little to the

left of the seat.

She waved her left hand high and her usual waitress brought over a glass of

Jack or beer or whatever she was having that night, all the while never taking

her eyes off of his seat. She heard the glass being set down with a thud and the

other one slide across the table before it was taken away.

She sighed before taking another sip and then pondered work life, it seemed

her work and love lives were intertwined now. She strived for his affection and

was shot down. Sip. She strived to move on and he ridiculed her. Sip. She

strived to make him jealous and he was indifferent. Why? Gulp. She was beautiful

and smart, he said so himself, sort of. Their banter always left certain

electricity in the air and they were always sneaking glances at each other when

they thought the other one wasn't looking. Was she really that dull to misread

every encounter they've had? Sip.

She thought back to his answer when she asked if he liked her. She scoffed

out loud. She shouldn't have back him into a corner like that, he was scared off

easily. She smirked at this thought; she was talking about him like he was a

wild animal now. Steve Irwin narrated in her head, "And here we have the great

House. He's a beut but be careful, back him into a corner and he'll attack. His

usual choice of defense is biting sarcasm." Maybe she had too much to drink.

She took a long sip.

When she started this habit a couple of months ago, she would stare at the door

willing him to walk through it. But as the months went on, she knew better than

to expect that from him. Hell, even to expect anything from him. Even if he did

like her, he wouldn't do anything about it.

At this thought she took a long gulp. She was no longer actively chasing after,

vying for, advancing on, or even flirting with him anymore. It hurt too much

when he rejected in any way possible. Now, she just sulks in silence while

acting indifferent and detached at work. She had become indifferent about

everything nowadays. And that's good. Isn't it grand? Isn't it great? Isn't it

swell? Isn't it fun? Isn't it? But nothing stays.

Great, now she was spewing musical lyrics into her thoughts. She took another

drink and found herself at the bottom of yet another glass. Had she already

finished another glass? What was that her fifth or sixth? She forgot how many

she downed and didn't care to remember. She waved her hand and soon the almost

comforting sound of the glass sliding across the varnished wood reached her ears

yet again.

After she had settled into her glass, she felt someone slide into the booth

beside her. Well, this one is very forward, she thought. Never in all of the

Fridays has anyone sat next to her. Plenty of guys saw a sad, pretty girl and

knew of at least three ways to cheer her up. But she always shot them down no

matter what age, size, height, income, clothes, car, or house. She was never

impressed. No one compared to him in the slightest way and she only wanted one

House.

After the Chase debacle, she tried a variety of guys. None of them held a candle

to House. She eventually gave up looking and went back to sitting alone, for the

most part; which brought her back to the bloke sitting beside her. She caught a

whiff of him and noticed he smelled like House did. She knew what he smelled

like because he seemed to go out of his way to stand uncomfortably close to

people. Why does he have to do that? It's as if he wants me to sniff him.

Suddenly, she felt the heat of an intense gaze and stopped her people sniffing

thoughts. She had planned on just ignoring him but he obviously didn't get the

hint. She closed her eyes for a couple of seconds as she lowered her hand to the

table. She only opened them before she swiveled her head like an owl to the

intruder, ready to attack this intruder until he begged for mercy or ran away

with his tail between his legs. Her eyes too were like an owl's then because who

other to sit beside her than the object of her musings?

"House. What are you doing here?"

"Can't two colleagues have a drink together," he asked in his "innocent" voice.

"I didn't know you were the type to do such a thing." She took a long sip.

"Usually, I'm not. But I saw you through the window." He shrugged like that was

a valid enough excuse.

She rolled her eyes and finished off her glass. "So what pulled you out of your

den this evening," she asked as she waved her hand high.

His eyes followed the bob in her throat and then the semi-graceful wave of her

hand. "There was supposed to be a rave down the street but I guess the police

busted it before I could get there."

She let out an unladylike snort. "Of course."

"I'd like a scotch please. No rocks." As Cameron grabbed her drink again, the

waitress walked away to fill House's drink order and he turned back to her, "And

what about you?"

She paused, as her brain was confused for a second. She was about to ask why he

would wonder what she was drinking when it was right in front of her. She then

realized his train of thought and replied, "I come here every Friday night."

"No friends to drink with?" She ignored him and took a drink. So he continued,

"Weird. You look like the type to have a group of friends that go out every

Friday, to the same place, you all order the same thing, play darts, get drunk,

and end up sleeping with one of the guys. They're always in a rotation to keep

it fresh."

"And you look like the kind of guy who sulks around his apartment every night

drinking the same thing, playing the same notes, and passing out. Where is

always in rotation to keep it fresh; looks like we're both wrong." She hides her

astonishment since she didn't know the true meaning of liquid courage 'til now.

She saw him smirk out of the corner of her eye. "I guess so."

"Shouldn't you be with Wilson or something?"

"Shouldn't you be with the Wombat or something," he mimicked her with that high

voice.

"The Wombat and I haven't been together for a while."

"Sorry, it's hard to keep up with you two nowadays."

And that's-"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

Oh she say that out loud? "Nothing."

"How many drinks have you had, Cameron?"

"Four."

"Uh huh, sure. I guess your waitress is working here to pay for schooling since

her math is off. She said you've had nine."

"What do you care?" She never thought she would ever say or think this but she

wanted House away from her. If she couldn't have him then she didn't want him in

her sights. It made her think about him a little bit less.

House sat up a bit straighter, "What do I care? I always care about everything,

Dr. Cameron. You should know this by now. I'm a doctor! Doctors care."

She scoffed and adopted a Southern belle voice, "Oh, howevah could Ah forgat?

The great Doctah House is the epi-toh-meh of cah-ring. He nevah complains about

clinic dooty and remembahs all of hees patients' names, Ah do declare!"

House actually smiled at that. He never saw Cameron let loose like this before.

It must have been the alcohol. Cameron went back to nursing her drink as House

pondered what a pretty thing like her was doing drinking alone every Friday

night. She had to have men tripping over their feet to get to her.

Cameron looked at her watch and saw that it was around midnight. Usually she

stayed 'til closing time at 1:30 but she decided to call it quits. "Well, it's

been fun House; a real ball. But I need to get home."

"To what?" Cameron hated to admit it but that cut her deeper than he would ever know. She

finished her drink and shoved at his shoulder. "I would like to try and sleep

tonight so I'll self-medicate at home. That way you don't see my mug on the

morning news and you'll have someone to boss around and make your coffee on

Monday."

House barely even budged at her drunken attempts at violence. He looked at her

face closer and noticed the heavy bags under her eyes for the first time that

night. They almost matched his own. What is keeping you up babe?

He slid out of the booth without a word. As she moved to get out of the booth,

someone tilted the floor and she stumbled straight into House.

"Cameron, I thought you quit throwing yourself at me. Let's not start that

again." He up-righted her but held onto her elbow.

"I never threw myself at you," she said with a huff.

"You can't drive home like this." Cameron laughed at his comment. Funny how much

the tables have turned. He was mother henning as she destroyed herself.

"House, I'll be fine." She jerked away from his grasp and almost fell again if

it wasn't for House grasping her upper arm. Cameron closed her eyes. Of course

he shows up when she's at her most drunk.

"That's it, you're riding with me."

Cameron sighed in a mix of frustration, relief, and tiredness. "Whatever. Can we

please go now?"

House let go of her and walked towards the bar to pay his tab. After she did the

same, she followed him outside and groaned. There in the handicap parking spot

was a bright orange bike. How could she forget about the bike? She was certain

if she rode it, she would puke everywhere. That was definitely not what she

wanted House to see her doing.

Meanwhile, House was oblivious to Cameron's plight as he handed her his helmet,

got on, and started the bike. He looked back at her and yelled over the roar of

the engine, "Well? Are you coming?"

Cameron bit her lip. Might as well get it over with. I'll just close my eyes.

She threw on the helmet and hesitantly put her leg over the seat. Her liquid

courage opted for her to put her hands around his middle, willingly this time,

as she laid her head against his back and closed her eyes.

House smiled and drove off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN: **Dear readers, I do apologize for how long it has taken me to update this story I've just been very busy is all. School is out now though so the updates should come faster. Also, thanks for all of the reviews! They really boosted my confidence and made it much easier to find the courage to post all of this story. Have fun reading! Ta for now.

The next morning Cameron woke up to her head splitting in two. She dared not to open her eyes until her head decided to calm down a bit. As she assessed her hangover she noticed a cool cloth that was placed upon her forehead. Now, how is that possible?

Her eyes shot open to show her a dark room that was most definitely not hers. She whipped her head around with a wince and didn't see anyone else in the bed. She knew someone joined her at the bar and drove her home; she remembered that much so far. She closely examined the sheets she was between and realized that she had seen them before. But he brain refused to work in retaliation to the onslaught of abuse from last night.

She laid back down in the bed gently as she came to the conclusion that she was going nowhere both mentally and physically. It hurt too much to move. Thankfully, whoever he was, for the room was most definitely male, had the decency to close the blinds and put blankets over them so no light could get in. The smell and sound of someone cooking breakfast wafted through the crack in the door. Cameron promptly threw up in a conveniently placed trashcan by the bed. She wiped her mouth with a different cloth and lay back again breathing a bit heavy. He has thought of everything. She tried to remember what had happened last night with every fiber of her being just as she heard footsteps coming down the hall towards the room she was residing.

She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep right before the door slowly opened. Before the person even stepped in the room he said, "I know you're faking. Acting like a child is my thing."

Cameron cracked open an eye without a word as House stepped into the room, his room. Cameron scrambled up as he came towards her.

"What are you doing," she asked with a slight tone of panic in her voice.

"Changing the cool cloth and handing you coffee. Sheesh Cameron, I'm not going to kill you." He handed her a couple of ibuprofen and coffee just the way she liked it. How did he know? Who was she kidding? He knew everything it seemed.

"Sorry and thanks," she replied sheepishly. She swallowed the pills and chased them down with the coffee. She grimaced at the strong smell but managed to hold it down. "How long did I sleep for?"

House checked his wristwatch, "About ten hours or so."

Cameron's eyebrow quirked before it dropped back down since even that proved to be painful. "I haven't slept that long in a while."

House sat on the edge of the bed. "I've noticed the bags under your eyes. What's been keeping you up?"

You. That is what she wanted to say but instead what came out was, "I've been having nightmares."

That sounded lame even to her ears. She took another sip of her coffee to cover her face so he couldn't see the lie. Even though she was positive he could see it without her help. He let it drop for the moment and awkward silence filled the air.

"So how did I get here," Cameron asked after the silence hurt her head as much as the noise but for different reasons.

"Well, you were basically an invalid once you got on the bike and I don't remember where you live so I just drove you here. You then proceeded to fall off of my bike into a puddle. Very graceful I might add."

Cameron looked down in embarrassment and noticed for the first time that she was in a button up of his and a pair of his boxers. House then continued on, "I basically dragged you into the bathroom, let you change, and you collapsed as soon as you neared the bed. So no, we did not have sex if that's what you were worried about."

Cameron blushed at the thought and hid behind the coffee cup again. After her drink she said, "I hope it wasn't uncomfortable on the couch for your leg."

"I wouldn't know. I slept in here."

"House!"

"Like hell I was going to sleep on my own couch just because you can't hold your liquor!"

Cameron sighed in exasperation and let it go, "Whatever."

"Are you aware that you cling to things like a magnet in your sleep?"

Cameron blushed again. It had been so long since she was in a truly deep sleep that she forgot she did that. It used to piss Chase off to no end. "I'm sorry."

"Actually, it kept my leg warm. You're like an electric blanket without the high bill."

Cameron sipped some more coffee out of a red rug mug to avoid answering.

"So, do you think you are feeling good enough to get a bite or two? You need some food in your stomach."

Cameron started to nod and quickly stopped that remembering her pounding head just in time, "Yeah I'll try something."

House limped out of the room as Cameron pondered her situation. She woke up in House's apartment, in his bed, in his clothes even and he didn't make a single move on her and no teasing. Well, there was teasing just not of the stinging variety. He gave her a ride home, stayed out of the bathroom while she changed, and took care of her this morning. Apparently, he made her breakfast as well. What the hell was he up to? She laid back against the headboard and squinted her eyes, thankful that that didn't hurt too much. Did he lose a bet or, better yet, was there some sort of bet that involved seducing her or something of that sort? She wouldn't put it past him. She wouldn't put anything past him anymore. It just wasn't wise to assume with House in the equation.

"Another fun fact: Dr. Allison Cameron sings, talks, and walks in her sleep." Cameron jumped. How can a man over six feet tall with a limp sneak up on people that easily?

Then she processed what he said and sighed heavily, "What did I do?"

House set down the tray on the nightstand as he chuckled, "Well, you would get up and wander around for a bit while talking about how you wanted the cheese from Forrest Gump for your dog. Then when you came back to bed, you were singing about how your sister would say you're the cat's meow and how you can't do it alone. Either you wanted a threesome or you were singing a song from Chicago."

Cameron flopped over on her stomach and buried her face in her, House's, pillow. "That's I Can't Do it Alone. It likes to pop up at inopportune moments for some reason," she is barely heard by House.

"And the cheese?" He just couldn't resist.

"I think I better be going," she attempted to roll over and stand up but she became very nauseous and closed her eyes.

"Are you sure? You still don't look very well."

She peeked at him with one eye slightly open before snapping it closed again, "You don't look too hot yourself."

House smirked and let out a quick nose laugh. He didn't know which Cameron he liked better; the Angry Cameron, Drunken Cameron, or the Hung Over/Tired Cameron. Each had their shining qualities and downfalls. The Angry Cameron was beautiful to watch but difficult to handle, Drunken Cameron was funny to watch but she wouldn't remember anything for him to make fun of, and Hung Over/Tired Cameron was fun to banter with but could be irritable. He was distracted by Cameron who moaned as she got up out of his bed, in his boxers and shirt, and moved to collect her clothes from the bathroom.

He was oddly disappointed that she was leaving already. He could have sworn that she would be all over him and his apartment trying to inspect and analyze every little thing as usual. Instead she almost ran away from him. Why?

Well, she had been distant for a while. Ever since she was with the Wombat. She no longer seemed to care about anything she still cared for the patient but beyond that she answered in simple phrases and never seemed to laugh anymore. I miss that cute laugh. WOAH! Where the hell did that come from? He hastily tried to rid himself of those thoughts.

"So where are you going?"

Cameron, who had shut the door to the bathroom, said with a muffled voice, "Uh, home. It is the weekend." Then she added to herself, "Even though as you so sweetly pointed out last night that there is nothing to return to."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

Cameron was pulling on her jeans from last night when she paused at this, "What's it to you, House?"

He smirked. She certainly has developed a nice bite. "Just an employer worried about his employee."

Cameron pulled open the door ready to deliver a probably witty remark when the words died on her lips. He had been leaning against the door frame to the bathroom and now blocked her path. She finally took stock of what he was wearing. Which was a band t-shirt, jeans, and those dumb looking socks that she secretly liked. His disheveled hair did nothing to stave off thoughts of them sharing a bed.

She shook her head, now that it hurt less, to clear it, "Uh House, could you please move?"

House just stood their piercing her with his gaze. She rolled her eyes and pushed past him heading towards the bedroom door.

"And how do you suppose you are getting home?" She couldn't see his face but was definitely aware of the smirk in his voice. That damn smirk. It made her want to strangle him. It made her insides squirm. She hated that smirk.

Cameron sighed, "House could you please drive me to my car?"

"Alright let's go then." He limped into his living room with Cameron following behind shrugging on her favorite leather jacket. House paused by the door to put on his leather jacket and tossed her the helmet.

"Why don't you have one too," Cameron asked as she tucked the helmet under her arm.

"I only have one. Besides my cool sunglasses will protect me." He put on said sunglasses and smirked at her before heading out the door.

Cameron found is slightly disturbing that it was only her third ride and she was so comfortable on the back of her boss's motorcycle and clinging to said boss. Each turn was exciting and when he sped up for no reason she could feel the adrenaline racing through her veins.

The ride was short and soon she found herself climbing off the bike and returning his helmet. She ran her fingers through her hair to help get rid of her helmet hair. She really didn't know how to proceed so she dug around in her purse to find her keys. Then she looked up to see him piercing her, as usual, with his gaze.

"Well, thanks for taking care of me today, House. It really means a lot."

He shrugged, "See you Monday then?"

She nodded and headed for her car as he sped off. She smiled to herself a little bit and drove home. When she arrived home, she collapsed on the couch and a black feline mewed at her from the floor.

"Sorry, I left you alone last night, Bastet. You wouldn't believe the night I had."

"Meow."

"I know you're hungry but I have a slight headache."

The cat jumped on her back and kneaded there until she was comfortable. Cameron rested her head on her crossed forearms thinking about House. He must have drugged her or something. She hadn't slept even four consecutive hours in over three months let alone over ten hours. Maybe everything was beginning to turn around for her. She scoffed at that thought. Just when things seemed to be looking up they all went to shit in the worst way possible. So she decided to not get her hopes up.

"All right, baby girl. Let's get something to eat."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Monday morning rolled around and Cameron dragged herself into work at the ungodly hour of 6:30 as usual. Made coffee, went through files, checked his mail, checked his e-mail, checked her e-mail, and by then it was 7:15. So, she read the paper and figured out the crossword on a separate piece of paper 'til Foreman came in at 7:30.

"Hey, Cam."

"How was your weekend, Foreman?"

"Drew and I had an excellent time on Saturday night."

"Drew?"

"She's a nurse down in pediatrics."

"Gotcha."

Just then Chase came in and Cameron handed him the paper. "Cam, Foreman. How was your date with Drew?"

"So, he knew about your date but I didn't," Cameron asked playfully.

"Oh come on, Cam. This is more of a guy thing."

Cameron rolled her eyes and when back to clacking the keys on her laptop. Foreman and Chase proceeded to talk about their weekend and when that was over they headed down to the clinic to look for a case for House whenever he decided to come in. That left Cameron to do whatever she wanted as soon as her work, well his work, was done.

Cameron got up to get another cup of coffee and stood in front of the window thinking about her weekend. After the Friday night/Saturday morning incident, everything went as usual. She read her book, cleaned house, played with her cat, went grocery shopping, rented a movie, and could barely sleep. She found herself longing for her time in House's bed purely so she could get some decent sleep.

She knew what it was that made her sleep so sound that night but didn't want to think it let alone say it out loud. She had been trying to get as far away from House that was possible and in ended up sleeping in his bed, clinging to his side.

She took another sip of coffee as she watched the campus people move about below; the laughing groups of college kids, the patients heading towards the hospital, the professors reading over their notes for the day, and the various different people who stroll through the park. She wondered what they were thinking about and envied the college kids who could get three hours of sleep and keep going. She was never one to be able-

"I have often walked down this street before, but the pavement always stayed beneath my feet before," House limped in singing loudly but on key

Cameron jumped out of her skin and spilled some hot coffee on her wrist. "Ouch! House what are you doing?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. Singing songs from musicals is your thing. I just thought I'd give it a try."

His eyes followed her to the sink as she ran some cold water over her wrist, thankful none got on her clothes. After she dried off her arm, Cameron grabbed his red mug and made his coffee. She handed him his coffee cup and looked up to find his sky blue eyes looking at her. As he took his cup, she turned away and was mentioning all the people who e-mailed him and such. He never listened but he always watched her move about.

He wasn't sure what it was but he just enjoyed watching her. She was graceful yet a little unsure and she was always moving her fingers when they were at her side. He knew she didn't play piano so wondered what it came from. He too was thinking about their sexless night in bed together and how he couldn't sleep afterwards. He wondered what she did after he left her presence. Knowing her she probably cleaned house and read a book. Just then, Chase and Foreman came in through the glass doors.

"Dang Foreman, Drew is a hotty."

"I was telling you that but you wouldn't believe me."

"Drew? I didn't know you guys were switch hitters. But hey, different strokes for different folks I guess," House teased Foreman.

"I hate sports metaphors," Cameron added from her station at her desk.

"Drew is the new nurse down in pediatrics. If you want I can bring her up here," Foreman said with a well-practiced roll of his eyes.

"You don't have to prove anything to me, Foreman. That nurse is a hot piece of work," House took a sip and looked over the rim of his cup at Cameron. She didn't even pause in her clacking of the keyboard. Foreman just smiled and nodded in the way a man does when he knows he's going on dates with a hot girl. "So, what do the kiddies have for me today?"

They answered in various forms of "no's" and House limped back to his office as he threw over his shoulder, "Well, since we don't have a case I'll be in my office doing doctory things."

The ducklings watched as he closed the blinds and turned off the lights in his room. Chase went back to his unfinished crossword while Foreman got out a medical Journal. Cameron sighed and threw all the requests in the bin.

She needed out of here. He was too close for no reason and she needed to breath. Cameron got up and started towards the door.

"Where are you going," Chase asked. He always needed to know everything about her. It was suffocating.

"For a walk. Page me if we get a case and I'll hurry back. And with that she was out the door and down the hall. Cameron had grown to be indifferent to House and his remarks recently and she liked it that way. It used to be that every remark, some not even directed to her, would sting. Now, the only thing that even slightly bothered her was the sports metaphors. But that was only because she didn't understand most of them. House thinks she is the cheerleader type but in actuality she has never gone to any kind of sporting event in her life.

She got in the elevator and descended to the ground floors, passed the clinic without a second thought, and headed out the doors towards the park. Yes, House had her almost completely wrong when it comes to her social life it seems. Cameron smiled that she was the reason that House was wrong. She took an odd joy in it in fact.

When she reached the lake, Cameron took a deep breath and enjoyed the slight summer breeze. She had always loved nature. It was a place to get away from the noisy city or even the buzzing suburbs. She sat down on a bench by a tree full of leaves and truly smiled for the first time in a while.

She decided to be truthful with herself about House finally. She knew she could only get a good night's rest last Friday night because House was there to comfort her. His presence was always a comfort to her even though it was tinged with the feeling of constantly being on guard. Given the chance she would jump his bones but there was no way that they could have a work relationship after that. There was also no way of them having a romantic relationship without either of them withdrawing and therefore royally fucking it up.

Cameron sighed heavily at that thought. So, the only other option is to give up on House. No, she would give up on him as best as she could. For Cameron he was that guy that you always wanted but could never have. It was frustrating how close she got and then he snatched himself away. He drove her mad and she loved every minute of it. Of course, she rolled her eyes and acted frustrated but deep down she loved the way he tormented her. It was a sub/dom thing; it was just the way she turned out.

Cameron felt her pager vibrate on her hip. The message simply said, "Cuddy needs us."

Well, she enjoyed her escape while she could. Cameron got up and made her way back to the hospital. When she arrived in the conference room she saw everyone in their usual spots. House at the head of the table with his feet propped up, Chase and Foreman grouped slightly down the table on the same side of the table, and Cuddy standing at the other end with her hands on her hips. Cameron took her spot across from Chase and Foreman and waited to hear what Cuddy had to say.

"Now, that everyone is here," Cameron felt like a scolded child who was late to class. But she refused to break eye contact with Cuddy for once. "Since you guys haven't had a case in weeks I've decided to make you all useful and send you to a conference."

Chase and Foreman smiled and bumped knuckles while House rolled his eyes and Cameron asked, "So, where is it at?"

"It'll be in New Orleans."

"Do I have to go," House whined like a child.

"You're the reason for this trip. If you weren't so picky with your cases then this wouldn't have happened."

"Well, then I demand this entire week off to get ready." House pounded his fist on the tabletop on the word demand.

"Fine as long as you actually go this time and not dodge the entire conference. Cameron, make sure it happens."

"Why me?"

"Because I said so. You leave Saturday."

Cameron could have sworn that Cuddy was taking childish lessons from House. Cuddy walked out the door as Foreman and Chase were gathering their stuff so they could head home. They couldn't believe their luck in having an entire week off and then they are going to New Orleans! The scrambled out after each other and on the way out Foreman yelled, "Dibs on rooming with Chase!"

Chase and him knucked again as Cameron rolled her eyes. Somehow she knew that was going to happen. It just seemed as someone was controlling her life and they made sure she ended up closer to House than she had ever been. She gathered her things as well and said, "Well, see you Saturday roomie."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Sorry for how long I'm taking to update. I just keep forgetting cause I'm traveling working so much. Hope you guys love the new chapter. With love, ART.

Chapter 4

The next thing Cameron knew it was Friday night and she was down at her favorite bar again, in her seat, staring at his, drinking the same drink, and blocking the rest of the bar out. Well, she tried to. It was kind of hard when tonight men seemed to come one right after the other to sit in his seat. There was apparently a big college sporting event or something of the sort. So, afterwards the bars were packed full of proud dads, cocky players, and the people who loved sports so watched anything they could.

It was really starting to get on her nerves since this wasn't even a sports' bar and most of the guys that sat in his seat usually asked, "So, did you see the game?"

She was about to cut tonight short and finish off the job at home. Cameron had begun this routine about Friday nights, since she had two days to recover usually, Cameron would drink 'til she was on the verge of passing out, she'd walk the short distance home, drink even more at home, and then pass out. That's how she could get at least seven hours of sleep. But it looked like Cameron was going to have to pass on the sleep tonight. She didn't have nearly enough alcohol at home to pass out now and she was becoming more and more disgruntled about the situation with each new suitor.

Just then another wise guy sat next to her. Why didn't these idiots get message from her body language? She could smell- "House! What are you doing here?"

"My rave keeps getting busted up and you looked like you needed rescuing," with that he sent a glare to a fellow in a jersey that he cut off to get to Cameron. The guy looked about to argue but closed his mouth when he saw House's intense glare get stronger.

"Thank you but I really was about to leave."

"Well, I just got here and my leg hurts therefore I'm not moving for a while," House said before he popped two bitter white pills down his throat without the beer sitting right in front of him. She rolled her eyes. She's not sure if she picked that up from House or Foreman. She took a gulp from her glass.

She waved her left hand high and the waitress pushed through the crowd of testosterone to bring a new glass and take the old one. Cameron smiled in understanding and the waitress smiled back before leaving.

"Am I picking up some vibes from you two? 'Cause if I'm right you just got three times hotter."

"No that stage is over in my life, House. Girls are too full of drama even in college."

She didn't need to look up to know House choked slightly on his drink and was staring at her. Instead of her usual glare, she was smirking at his seat that he seemed not to want to occupy. She had switched her right hand that covered her face to her left hand and peeked at House out of the corner of her eye.

His hair was the usual disheveled mess, as were his clothes; he had a little smile on his face as he stared at his drink. Probably thinking about something other than her. He never gave her a thought it seemed. Except maybe to think about the most embarrassing thing he could do or say to her. This is a complete lie.

Cameron never thought much of herself but he sure did. He could see in the way she acted around others. She was always second place in everything. She must be the second born out of two, House thought. House was too wrapped up in his thoughts about Cameron's Second Born behavior to notice anything. Especially, Cameron being harassed by the booth in front of theirs.

They were obviously drunken college boys looking for girls or a fight. The boys kept winking and making kissing sounds. That she could handle. What she couldn't handle was when that didn't get a reaction out of her they were making obscene gestures with their hands and mouths. She tried to ignore them but ducking her head to stare at her glass but they kept jeering at her and calling her names.

Cameron nudged House saying, "House I'd really like to go home now."

House snapped out of his thoughts and said genuinely, "I thought we were having a good time."

"They are, I'm not," she nodded her head to the college boys.

House frowned at the boys who pretended like they were having a serious discussion about Proust. "Are they bothering you?"

She nodded.

"All right. Let's go then. We need sleep anyways."

Cameron couldn't believe her ears that House would give up drinking so they could get some sleep. Then again she didn't know that deep down House was chivalrous. Messing with girls to flirt is okay but being obscene was just not classy in the slightest.

House got up and remembered how she was last time they were here so he held onto her elbow as she got up. Cameron would have jerked her arm away saying she could handle herself but didn't want to give these boys the wrong idea. As they passed the table someone smacked Cameron's ass and said, "Just as tight as I thought it would be."

House told Cameron to wait in her car and lock the doors. He turned on the table and said, "Any of you ass wipes have a problem?"

"Only that a dirty old man like yourself gets a nice slice like her," the most drunken one spoke up slurring his words substantially.

"I can't help if your dick is tiny. Women like more mature men. If you have a problem, meet me out in the parking lot."

House limped off as the drunkest one finished his beer and followed him out with his buddies close behind. House stood in the middle of the parking lot waiting.

"Come on we don't have all night. I plan on getting home at some time."

The guy lunged at House to punch him and House easily blocked it before bringing his cane down on the back of the guy's head. The drunkard slid to the ground unconscious while House twirled his cane with ease.

"Anyone else want to take on a cripple?" The other college guys did the smart thing and picked up their friend. "And if I ever hear of anyone bothering her again, I will find you. I'm a doctor so I could slip any kind of pill in your drink and no one would know."

He laughed like he was insane and the college boys quickened their pace. House's laugh diminished to a chuckle as he turned to Cameron's car. She rolled down the window as he approached.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, thank you. That's twice you've saved me now."

"Twice?"

"Well, the first time was more of saving me from myself." The silence filled the night air and it didn't feel awkward for once. Cameron smiled ruefully. She did not like the sleepless night that was ahead of her. "I need to get home and check my suitcase. We'll be gone for a week right?"

"That's what Cuddy said."

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow at eight o' clock in the morning then," she smiled and pulled out of the tiny parking lot. Thankful she didn't have to walk home tonight.

The next morning, Foreman called a taxi, picked Chase, Cameron, and House up, and headed towards the airport. There was no way in hell House was going to drive there! His leg would have hated it, he would have gotten cranky, and the whole trip would have been for shit.

So they got paired off into twos to sit by each other. Of course Foreman and Chase sat next to each other. Cameron was still unsure how to handle House right now so she just put sat there quietly, contemplating her future. House was still cranking from having to wake up at seven to be ready by eight so they can make it on time for a ten o' clock flight. He wasn't very talkative at the moment.

Cameron wasn't sure if this was good or bad.

She decided to turn on her iPod and soon she fell asleep. The next thing she knew someone was poking her forehead in a constant rhythm in the same spot. She smacked the hand away sleepily.

"Quit it," she said irritably.

"You have to wake up," a voice made it through her sleep-muddled brain.

"I don't have to do shit."

House smiled. Tired Cameron was definitely one of the more fun Camerons. He poked her forehead again. Cameron snapped open her eyes and looked up at him, "Wake me like that again and I will break your finger."

Just then Cameron noticed House was at an odd angle. Then she noticed that she was slumped sideways-Oh, that's why. I hope I didn't-I did. Cameron sat up as the airplane was guided to the gate and wiped off her mouth sheepishly.

There was a small drool spot on House's shoulder. She had started that habit when she was 18 and didn't know how to stop it. She had gone to an ear, nose, throat specialist and they said her passage ways were clear, she tried sleeping on her back but she always ended up on her stomach, and she just was never a nose breather in her sleep. Cameron cleared her throat and straightened her clothes. "I hope that it wasn't too uncomfortable for you."

"I just hope you don't have rabies," House had a horrendously disgusted face on but he used to drool in his sleep and knew how embarrassing it could be. He nudged her playfully and she stopped worrying about getting everything ready.

"Did I sing again," she whispered in a hopeful way.

"Not a single note."

Cameron sighed in relief and sat back in her seat.

"Why can you be such a dick yet so understanding?" Cameron needed to know. She was tired of being jerked around by him.

"Because I would rather people be surprised by my occasional niceness rather than they think I'm nice."

"But why?" Cameron's voice lowered.

"Then I let less people down." This time it was House's turn to make sure he didn't leave anything on the plane as Cameron scrutinized him. She decided to drop it and watched everyone go about their business and file off the plane. That left only the Ducklings and House on the plane and they too filed off. Whenever they reached the terminal for the taxis, a wall of humidity hit them in the face. Chase actually coughed. Cameron suddenly remembered why she didn't miss her childhood home so much. The notes of a street player's trumpet drifted towards the busy terminal. It truly felt like something out of movie or novel. A taxi picked all four of them up and dropped them off at the Crescent Hotel. One building of the hotel looked modern while the other one looked to be straight out of A Streetcar Named Desire. They soon found their rooms and thankfully they were put in the newer one since the older building's elevator didn't work anymore.

Cameron sighed yet again as she remembered just who she was rooming with. Oh wells, he seemed not to be in a bad mood even if he started out cranky. House and Cameron were on the second highest floor and therefore had a sort of view of New Orleans. The building was only eight floors high but smaller buildings were in the vicinity. House plopped on the large bed closer to the window. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"You know for how much of a dump this place looked, it does have pretty comfy beds."

"Isn't there a saying about books and their covers?"

"Not to my knowledge."

Cameron rolled her eyes. She was serious. Somewhere between getting off of the plane and the arrival at the hotel, Cameron slipped back into her uncaring of anything except a case, in this situation conference. She was angry at herself for letting herself get closer to House. It would ruin her career. It would ruin her life. She was always going to be little, naïve Cameron to everyone if she couldn't get over House. They would always look at her and think, "That's the girl who fell in love with House. And he was her boss, no less." She would forever be in his shadow and unable to escape him.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Hiya, gang! The italics are thoughts in this one. Idk if I did that in the others or not but I decided to for this one. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 5

Each day was the same for the Ducklings and House. They would get up, take a cab to the Convention Center, see a single lecture (always the shortest one), and spend the rest of the day doing whatever they pleased. Cameron spent most ofher free time at the River Walk, Foreman was always in the French Quarter, Chase was at the Casino usually (picking up hot babes with his accent and shark story), and House went everywhere.

Each night was the same as well. Foreman and Chase usually found nice bars to go to, House stayed in with some Southern Comfort or some other form of alcohol, and Cameron would wander.

Every night Cameron struggled with the same battle; stay in her bed and endure another night of little to no sleep or sneak into House's bed and sleep like a baby. Her stubbornness kept her in her own bed for that entire week. One time she had flung her sheets off, marched to the edge of his bed, and just glared down at him resting peacefully; how dare he sleep so well while she was being tortured every night? Her hand twitched for the edge of his comforter and recoiled as if she was burned. Cameron pulled herself away from his bed and flopped back onto hers. For the boys it seemed to go by fast, but for Cameron the week was dragging on.

It was Thursday in the afternoon and they were all having an early supper at a restaurant where the pirate Lafitte planned a huge raid or something. Cameron was a bit antsy all day and this didn't go unnoticed by the guys but they refrained from commenting on it. Cameron did have a nasty temper when push came to shove.

Cameron decided she had enough of the Big Easy and out of the blue said, "Why don't we just leave tonight?" Everyone looked at her funny and so she  
>continued, "We can still pretend to be here and not go into work until Monday. That way we have more than one day to unpack and unwind."<p>

Chase added, "Well, I am kind of missing my bed."

Foreman thought for a moment, "And I could use down time at home."

They all looked to House who had yet to actually say anything really all day. They assumed he was in one of his moods. He said, "Well, three against one cripple isn't fair guys. But fine we'll leave tonight."

They finished their meal leisurely and made their way back to their hotel. Pretty soon they all met down in the lobby, got to the airport, and were waitingfor the next flight out. This left Cameron time to think; a dangerous past time for her in her current state of mind.

She was surprised that House barely made any scathing remarks or sarcastic replies for those four days or so. He even failed to comment on her state of undress when she came out of the bathroom in a tank top and boxer shorts for bed. Something had to be wrong with him. He didn't look mad or depressed. He just always looked deep in thought. She shuddered at what could keep him so deep in thought for four days.

Little did she know, the object of his thoughts was her. House was constantly thinking about her attitude towards him lately. She used to be naïve, then she was withdrawn, then she got drunk and opened up more, and then, here in New Orleans, she became withdrawn again. He was awake that night that she crept out of her bed to hover over his. For a split second he thought she was going to smother him with the pillow next to his. Then she edged away from his bed like Boo Radley from his front porch window.

Just then their flight number was called and the PPTH doctors boarded the plane. Cameron was stuck next to House again. Since it was a nine o'clock at night flight, the plane was smaller and had maybe eight to twelve people on it including the doctors.

Once the seatbelt light came off Cameron moved to the seat across the aisle. House quirked an eyebrow at her. She just shrugged and said, "I don't want you to get rabies from me."

She then leaned back her chair, put earphones in, and appeared to sleep. Of course, she didn't but it was nice to have some quiet time to herself. Music  
>seems to stop one's thought process if you really listen to the lyrics. Cameron always believed that and tried really hard to just listen to the lyrics of the songs. Just then "Till There Was You" from the musical The Music Man came on her shuffle and she wanted to punch something. She skipped it and next came "Gimme Gimme" from Thoroughly Modern Millie. With that Cameron growled in frustration and turned off her iPod.<p>

The rest of the day was a big blur for Cameron. She just wanted to get to her cat and lay in her own bed. At least in her own house she had less of a chance of sneaking into her boss's bed in the middle of the night. As she got settled in her bed for that night's tossing and turning, Cameron couldn't wait for tomorrow night's sleep. That was the real reason Cameron wanted to get back early. She had become dependent on those Friday night pass outs. Cameron was not going to get drunk in a city she didn't really know, especially with House as her roommate. Now, THAT would be bad.

Gregory House was still befuddled by the brown-haired conundrum when he was snug in his bed that Thursday night. Snug being a loose word for in extreme amounts of pain from a leg bump into a counter earlier that night. He found 3 vicodin, a glass of scotch, playing Jagger, and thinking of Cameron helped keep his brain off of his leg for the most part. But then again how do you forget that a chunk of your thigh muscle is missing?

He knew deep down that Cameron still had feelings for him. He just wasn't sure why she decided to hide it. She wasn't going to quit and he wasn't going to  
>fire her. He didn't know what would happen when her fellowship was up. House didn't really like to think of that time. He'd cross that bridge and all those other clichés. House took a sip of his drink. So eventually, they would have an epic showdown of their feelings. Who would win? Tune in next week.<p>

_Maybe you should chase after her_, a miniature House told him from the post of his bed. House almost dropped his drink on himself. He blinked and the  
>mini-him was gone. House set down the scotch and flipped over on his side. He really should be more careful about mixing vicodin and alcohol. As House was drifting off to sleep he decided that he would text Cameron Saturday. Just to see how her Friday Night Solo Drinking Contest had gone.<p>

Cameron awoke breathing heavy. She had the strangest dream last night that she was on Jeopardy and Alex Trebek called her an idiot for answering Baltimore, Massachusetts. She needed to stop watching Jeopardy so much.

She rolled out of bed and stretched as her cat, Bastet, stretched on her bed. The pair padded into the kitchen and Cameron fed Bastet before making some toast. As she stood there munching on her toast, Cameron contemplated her half-life. She needed to do something new to put the spark back in her eye.

At this thought, Cameron scoffed. She would probably meet the Pope before she changed her ways. People don't change. Cameron made an odd noise that was a mix between a grunt and a growl. She couldn't even eat breakfast before Houseinvaded her thoughts or images. Bastet mewed at her human and rubbed against her.

"Sorry Bastet. Didn't mean to scare you baby. What are we going to do today hmmm? Clean the house? No that's gonna be saved for tomorrow. How about we sit down to a nice Classic movie marathon? Sounds good to you too? I'll get the DVR set up, you start the popcorn." Cameron shook her head at herself. She had always spoken to her pets like humans and probably couldn't stop now but she was wondering what House would say to such behavior.

The next month was the same as usual for both Cameron and House. Cameron was silent mostly, House mocked everyone, the patient almost died, Cameron went out to her bar every Friday, and House always had an eleventh hour stroke ofgenius. The only thing different that took Cameron two Fridays to notice was that no one seemed to bother her anymore at her booth. No one sat in his seat, no one drunkenly hit on her, and her ass was not grabbed once.

On the eve of the third Friday, Cameron was determined to figure it out. Cameron was back at her place in the bar, in the same pose, with the same drink, looking at the same spot. If she couldn't figure her problem out at least she would get as shit faced as the bartender would let her. She sat there pondering what changed about her. A whole lot of nothing, her sarcastic mind reminded her. It was hard but she tried to focus all of her brainpower on this change. She treated it like she would a patient.

After a couple of hours it was 1 o'clock in the morning and she still couldn't figure this out. She noticed that it wasn't that there weren't as much people. Actually, they were busier than usual. She bit her lip and scratched her right eyebrow. What possibly could have finally driven these men away? Cameron shrugged and went to finish her 7th glass. Her lips never touched the glass. Cameron sat up suddenly as the thought hit her.

It's House.

It's always been House. She tried every kind of guy out there it seemed and she was always comparing them to House. Now that she didn't want attentions from any other guy, she didn't receive it. Well, at a bar where he beat a guy up for her. Word must have gotten around that she had a protector of some sort.

But she had sworn to be done with him. He was bad news, a life ruiner, a bastard, and sarcastic child at times. . .

_And yet she wanted him more than ever._ Her brain screamed at her.

_Why do you want that bastard? _All he has ever done is hurt you.

_But he has really opened up to me lately._

_He opened up to Stacy and look how that turned out._

_Well, she did cut out his thigh muscle._

_You know that is not the point._

_What IS the point then?_

_The point is that right now you are arguing with yourself when you've known the __answer all along. It doesn't help that you are drunk right now._

_What is the answer?_

_I literally JUST said that you know it already!_

Cameron huffed at her drunk self. She did know the answer. The answer was right there in front of her the whole time. She was just too tired to face it. House would always be in her thoughts no matter how hard she tried to not think of him. The point was that there were a million reasons why she should hate him but she only needed one point to be with him.

Because he opened up to her without prodding.

Well, no prodding for the most part.

Now, that she knew what she wanted, she had to take action otherwise he never would. No day but today. She laughed at her random musical reference that always seemed to show up without fail. Cameron left the unfinished beer on her usual table with more than enough money to cover the tab and the tip. She staggered out the door and made her way in the general direction of House's apartment. The doctor was a little over halfway there when the clouds above sent a wave of rain towards the city. Usually, she would have run for cover or cursed. But she remembered a time when she was young and she would just stand or sit in the rain. Feeling each drop hit her exposed skin as she tried to guess where the next one was going to hit. Cameron strolled her way towards House's apartment.

House was flat on his back staring at the ceiling of his living room from the couch. He had watched five or so episodes of The L Word from 7:00 to 12:00 about and wondered how Wilson could have ditched him and their baseball watching plans for a new nurse in Cardiology. So what if she was hot? So was every nurse that Wilson hit on. Well, there was that one from anesthesiology.

She was a doozy!

House's thoughts about Wilson's girlfriends were interrupted by a knock, knock, knocking at his door. He checked his watch and shook his head. There was no way that much time had passed but his wristwatch was never wrong. He slowly got up and got his stiff leg loose when a louder knocking was heard.

"Can't you give a cripple a little time to get to his door? Sheesh," House yelled at the door as he made his awkward gait over there. He swung the door open ready to give it to whoever dared to knock upon his door that night.

But whoever it was gave it to him instead. As soon as the door was wide open someone flung themselves at House and kissed him right on the mouth. Well, the very corner of his mouth since whoever it was seemed to be- CAMERON? House pushed her back by her shoulders to look her into the eye.

"Cameron? Why are you here?"

Cameron rubbed her palm from his left pec over his shoulder and bunched the fabric of his already crinkled white dress shirt in a fist with a coquettish smile, "I thought that was obvious enough."

She went in for another kiss but he stopped her as he got a whiff of her breath. "Are you drunk?"

"If only I was," she said with a wistful sigh. "Then I could blame it on the alcohol." _Blame it on the vodka, blame it on the henny. Blame it on the blue __top, gotcha feelin' dizzy._

"Cameron, are you singing in your head again?"

She immediately stopped, "No."

"Yes you were. You were humming it slightly."

"That's not the point!" Cameron waved her hands around as if shooing his words away. House stood there looking down his nose at her, like usual, with that penetrating gaze that used to make her freeze in place when caught. Cameron closed her eyes to compile the things she wanted to say to him out of her half-drunken thoughts.

"The point is that for the past three Fridays, including tonight, not a single man sat in your booth or hit on me once. I used to think that you couldn't care for or love anyone. Then Stacy came along and I saw you could love, you just couldn't love me. Instead what I got from you was care when I needed it the most. You may deny it and I don't care because I know the truth now but I know you care for me. So, if I care for you and you care for me, why not be together while this thing lasts and make the most of it."

House broke his eye contact with her and looked at the ceiling with narrowed eyes. "You're all wet."

Cameron shivered as she remembered that she just walked through pouring rain, "So I am."

They smirked in unison as House lowered his head and slowly kissed Cameron. The kiss was timid and tender on both ends at first. Cameron whimpered slightly opening her mouth, quietly begging for more than just a peck. House obliged by sucking her lower lip into his mouth and biting gently.

**AN:** Muwahaha! Btw the next chapter is the last one guys. *twirls my mustache of evil*


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's** **Note:**Okay guys. I am so so so sorry that I haven't posted this. My life has been so freaking crazy. School, emotional problems, relationship problems, and family problems galore. Here it is and I hope you really enjoy it and that it isn't too much of a let down. Thank you all so much who reviewed, liked, and followed this story. It means a lot since this was my first time.

House closed his bedroom door and pinned Cameron against the back of it. Somehow on the way there he lost his dress shirt, socks, and jeans and she lost her jacket, shoes, socks, and shirt. He closed the space between them and kissed her again for what felt like the 100th time. His right hand rested on her hip as his left rested open flat on her stomach. He marveled at the flat and tautness of her stomach as his hand trailed its way up to her breast. She gasped into the kiss as he began to knead it gently.

Cameron kissed along his jawline up to his left ear and whispered into it, "Take me now."

He groaned and closed his eyes. Apparently that was too long for her because she tugged on his ear with her teeth and added, "Please Greg."

House picked her up and she straddled his waist as he made the short distance to his bed. He tossed her on the left side of the bed and stepped out of his jeans. He raised his head to see her still wet jeans whack him in the face and heard her laugh loudly.

House smiled to himself. _There's that laugh I missed so much. _He flung her jeans and they made a dull thud as they hit his bathroom door. "Ooh you're gonna get it."

"That is what I came here for." She took off her bra and flung that across the dark room. Gregory House stood above her and stared down at her beautiful body. His blinds were up and the moonlight streamed through the window illuminating her pale skin. He was hard at the thought of what the next half hour or so would bring and the very sight of her breath taking body ready for him to take her.

He propped his left leg up on the bed, putting his weight on it, and leaned down to nip at her neck. That shut her up right quick and left her squirming beneath him. His calloused right finger tips travelled the valley between her breasts and made their way past her belly button to the very top of her underwear.

House looked down at it and smiled, "Red underwear? Were you planning this?" She bit her lip unable to answer anticipating what was in store. His hand slipped under the red garment and found her slick already. As he slowly slipped in his first finger she moaned. This little sound egged him on to slip another finger in and started moving them in and out. He worked towards her climax increasing the pace of his right hand as his other hand found its way to her nipple. He pinched and tugged on it mixing her pain with pleasure.

Soon he had her writhing and groaning loudly beneath him in what some call a hot mess. Before she could calm down, he hooked his thumb in her underwear sliding them down her legs. He took off his boxers and quickly put on a condom. As he lowered himself above her taking his weight onto his forearms, Cameron thought about how fast her life changed after one drunk Friday night.

Her thoughts were soon limited to her actions as he entered her quickly. They both froze, unbelieving that they had actually done this. Cameron gasped out a breath unaware she was holding it in. That tiny sound bought both of them back to the task and House slowly started to move in and out of her. Cameron dug her nails in his right shoulder and worked her other fingers into his hair. He really didn't mind the pain, not now anyways. As they got into a rhythm, he increased he speed and both of their pleasure. She felt so good around him.

House leaned down and pecked Cameron quickly on the lips. He needed an outlet to show his emotional feelings not just his primal ones. He could no longer hold himself back now that he let himself go. He was like a racehorse after getting the go ahead from his rider to let loose. His pace quickened as she neared her second and he neared his first. Cameron's gasp broke off and the sound drove him wild. He needed to hear her scream. A few strokes later and that's exactly what she did. House reached that natural high and didn't want to come back down again. When they were finished, he was still inside of her unwilling to leave her warmth.

His leg gave a shout of protest and he slipped out of her slowly before laying on his back next to her. As they stared at the ceiling, they were trying to catch their breath and their thoughts. Neither knew what to do now. House eventually turned his head towards her, about to same something, when he noticed she was fast asleep. He chuckled and peeled of his condom before he tried to get some sleep as well.

HMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDH MDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHM DHMDHMD

Cameron slowly pried an eye open to assess her surroundings. She tried to move but couldn't due to the fact a rather long arm was around her waist. To be more precise, that arm's hand was splayed out so low on her hip bone that half of the hand was under the waist band of her boxers and that arm was connected to a man spooning her... Wait, WHAT?! House spoons! She wiggled a bit and found his right leg between hers.

Cameron snickered and bit her lip to be quiet about it. She sure as hell didn't want to wake him up so soon as she was just starting to enjoy this. Honestly, she didn't know how she came to wearing his boxers but at the same time she didn't mind. As Cameron stared at the wall opposite of her, she thought about what exactly this meant for her and House. Seconds later, she didn't care what it meant. She just wanted to enjoy the here and now. And boy was she enjoying it.

She then noticed that sometime during the night, they switched sides so she was on the right side and he on the left. Cameron rolled her eyes and didn't even try to figure that one out. Cameron felt completely relaxed. It was the first time in a while that she didn't feel the least bit tired after sleeping. Well, her muscles were aching a bit but that was about it.

House slowly pried an eye open to assess his surroundings. He realized where his hand was and smirked. No way in hell was he moving that hand except to bring her closer to his chest; which was exactly what he did. His reward was a surprised squeak out of Cameron. It honestly didn't surprise him to find out she squeaks. As he nuzzled her hair, he smiled satisfactorily.

"Good morning, House."

"Mmm good morning, Cam."

She bit her lip and smiled. His breath tickled the soft downy hair on her neck and sent chills down her spine. She closed her eyes once more and enjoyed the moment. The faint sunlight streaming through the window, his strong arm around her middle as if daring the world to take her from him, the wind blowing gently on her face through the crack in the window, and the care in her heart for the man now cuddling her.

Yes, she still stuck with the fact that she didn't love him; she cared for him. Now if he ever uttered those three words then maybe she'd consider loving him again but she just wasn't ready for the heartbreak that was possibly in store for her. She was happy at where they were and probably would be for a while.


End file.
